deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Red Hood VS Winter Soldier/@comment-183.171.173.113-20150605074638
Bucky wins this one. Since both of them seem even on a physical standpoint with one combatant possesing one advantage that the other doesn't, Bucky being stronger with his bionic arm and Jason having better agility and speed. Red Hood's mask also acts as a useful head protector, but he doesn't wear much armor but Bucky doesn't wear head armor but he has a bulletproof vest on.While Bucky has better combat experience, Jason counters that experience factor with his training with Batman. Almost all of Jason's mask features are useless (night vision being situational) except for head protection as mentioned above. Bucky's bionic arm is very useful unlike Jason's mask. The bionic arm has a built-in EMP, grants Bucky superhuman strength and the bionic arm's reflexes are monstrous, it flies to Bucky's aid whenever it senses danger like it has some kind of Spider-Sense. Since Red Hood has been proficient with guns and weapons before, I am pitting his arsenal of weapons against that of Winter Soldier's. Guns: Winter Soldier's SIG SAUER has better accuracy but its going to be hard shooting someone agile like Jason. Jason's Glock on the other hand has more rounds so I'm giving the edge of pistols to Jason. Assault Rifles: Winter Soldier's M4A1 assault rifle is more accurate, has longer range and lesser kick to it. Now we compare it to Red Hood's AK-47 is more reliable and has stronger rounds. While the AK-47 is powerful in its own right, I give the edge to Bucky's M4A1 assault rifle, thus granting him the win in the assault rifle category. Explosives: Bucky's MGL grenade launcher vs Jason's RPG-7. Jason's RPG-7 is more precise with more stopping power while Bucky's Milkor has more rounds and a longer range of fire. The RPG-7 may carry a more powerful payload but it can only fire 1 round while the Milkor can fire up to five or six until it runs out of ammo. Despite having shorter reload time, Jason is still going to have trouble with Bucky pressuring him in the heat of battle. Not to mention, the RPG-7 rockets are just as easy to dodge as the grenades the MGL fires. So, Bucky's MGL gets the edge in explosives. Submachine guns: Winter Soldier's Skorpion SMG easily outclasses Jason's Uzi. The Uzi's only advantage over the Skorpion is a larger magazine. The Skorpion, on the other hand, is easier to conceal, has stronger rounds and has a higher rate of fire. Bucky easily takes the Submachine gun category with his Vz. Skorpion Knives: This is an even match. Bucky carries more combat knives and has the ability to throw them but the same cannot be said for Jason's combat knife. Meanwhile, Jason's combat knife is better built and has shown the ability to cut through the chord of Batman's grappling hook like a hot knife through butter. With that feat shown, its already clear that Jason's combat knife surpasses Bucky's in cutting power since we know that the Batman's grappling hook is made out of tough stuff. So basically, its a battle of of quantity vs quality. I couldn't find out which weapon had a clear advantage over the other so I call the fight in the Knives category an even match. So, do you see the difference in weapons now? Lastly, is both Bucky's and Jason's mentality problems. Bucky's problems are about people bringing up his past and challenging his morals while Jason is easily angered, impatient and frustrated. Jason is indeed an intelligent fighter, however his easily hot-headed attitude causes him to throw all strategic thoughts out of the window and directly attack his enemies. Since Bucky doesn't posses Jason's anger issues, he is borderline more analytical and level-headed. With these reasons, I claim Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier the winner of this fanon DB. Thanks for reading my long comment on who will win and have a nice day. :)